The girl with blue eyes
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: Ok so this is based partially in South Korea and it's just my character training to be an idol but some complications come up. bad with summaries. please read and enjoy it's my first story of this kind.


**Pant Pant** **Pant**

My pace quickened as the warning bell rang through out the school.

"Shit!" I gritted my teeth as I pulled myself up the stairs, thankful that I had changed into my high top converse. I rushed to the heavy double doors that stood between me and my class and yanked them open, nearly hitting the wall in the process. _'Almost there!'_ I quickly turned into the class just as the final bell rang, signaling my safety. _'Whew I made it"_ I let out a sigh of relief as I quickly took my calculator and briskly walked to my desk. As I was walking to my desk I caught my teacher, Lester's, eyes. He gave me a once over before raising an eyebrow.

"No time?"

He smirked as I sat down in my seat with a huff, my bare legs settleing against the cool metal. I fixed my skirt while glaring at Lester, silently telling him to shut it. He laughed before getting up and finally starting the class.

As usual I zoned out as his voice faded out. It had already been 2 months since this hectic schedule had started. 2 months since my life changed. I thought back to that day I unknowingly changed my life.

 _I clicked the stop button on the camera and took it off it's little stand to look at the video I just finished. I flinched as my voice filled the room, hoping it wouldn't matter to much if I sounded like a 5 year old. It wasn't so bad, my voice was still high pitched but had thankfully lowered down over the years. I walked over to my computer and plugged the camera in. I clicked through all the folders and downloaded my new video, then I went to the internet and found the companies web page._ 'You're crazy' _I thought as I clicked submit._ _I sat down on my bed and looked at my poster of Wanna One hanging on my door._

"Oppa _, do you think I'll make it?" With a sigh I got up and turned my light off before crawling into bed and snuggling deep into my covers. Within moments I was out._

 _I turned the corner and drove down the street to my house._

 _"Hm mwoya?" I pulled in beside the unfamiliar black van that was parked in my driveway._

 _"I guess Donna got another car" I rolled my eyes as I made my way inside, gently tossing my keys on the cabnet by the door._

"Eomma _! Pop! I'm home" I called out, vaguely aware that Max was outside. That's odd. He's usually inside by the time I get home._

 _"Stormie sweetie we are in the living room. Can you come here for a minute?" I stopped as I heard the unfamiliar niceness in moms voice. We had a guest. A non-family guest. I carefully made my way into the living room and stopped short when I saw the man sitting on the couch. Son Dong-hoon to be specific._

 _"neo yeogiseo mwohago issni?" I stuttered out in shock. He looked taken aback by my pronunciation. I quickly bowed before taking a seat next to pop on the other couch. I gave him a questioning look before turning my attention back to Mr. Son._

 _"Ah yes hello you must be Stormie. I received your video a few weeks ago._ "

I _blushed scarlet as his words sunk in. The video had made it there. He had seen it. My parents gave me a questioning look as I hung my head down in embarrassment._

 _"If you dont mind me asking, what video?" My pop asked after it became apparent that I wasn't going to speak. Mr. Son laughed._

"Oh _just a video of her singing. Now I realize this is sudden but"_

The bell signaling the end of class jolted me out of my thoughts. Second period was over. I quickly gathered my things and rushed out the door. Even though the bell had just rung, the hall was already filled with students mingiling about, laughing with each other as they talk about their weekend.

"Stormie!!!!!" I turned around as I heard my name being called in the loud hall. Scanning the hall I saw my best friend of 7 years , and the biggest pain in my ass at times, making her way through the crowd to me. I ran up and hugged her, glad to be back again. She returned the hug in kind before pulling back and studying my outfit.

"Was this week fashion training?" I rolled my eyes as I swatted her hand away. It was no secret that I was known as the fashion terrorist in our group, even though they all insist I looked good in anything, so now everytime I come back and am in a "nice" outfit, they laugh and tease that I finally learned some fashion sense. I glanced down at my tight black shirt that was tucked into my impossibly high plad skirt. I had taken the suspenders off on the plane but the chains and jewelry still remained. My hair was a mess from my frantic running from the plane, to the bus, and finally to class.

"Oh shut it you. You know I have to dress up even for practice. You know we don't just practice right? We actually DO stuff" I pouted as she laughed dismissively at my comment. I looked at her as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Destiny Rose. My best friend of 7 years who I would literally die for. We had been through alot together but no matter what we always came back to each other in the end. I was always jealous of her. Her hair was always a tangled curly mess, she never showered, and I often wondered if she even brushed her teeth, but for some reason guys absolutely loved her. I guess it's because she has boobs. Big boobs. I looked down at my own tiny boobs. They looked alittle bigger thanks to my outfit, but to anyone who looked it was obvious I was still lacking in that department. Ya it was definitely her boobs. I giggled as she told me about her weekend with her new boyfriend, James. I didn't like him at all. He was young, ugly, and his voice was higher then mine. But she loved him so I stayed out of it.

We said goodbye once the warning bell rang and I walked into my third period class. I loved reading, it was so magical and fun, but the teacher was a bit, well sarcastic. Lots of people hated her. But I loved the class. Jordyn, Delia, Morgan, and Lillie were in here so it was never a dull moment. Jordyn was currently on another rant about how annoying chief is.

"I honestly don't see why y'all hate him so much. He's just trying to do his job." I said as I sat my stuff down on my desk beside Jordyn. Jordyn Bland. Black, loud, extra as fuck. Literally any class with him is bound to be loud and hilarious. Lately he and Morgan have been having a huge problem with chief in ROTC. I kinda understand where they are croming from but for the most part Im pretty sure Jordyn just needs his medicine. We talked the whole period, as per usual, about different things. Morgan was still upset that Sean was being a little fuckboy, Jordyn was mad at chief, and Delia is just completely lost.

I laughed as I listened to Jordyn talk about how Ash twisted her ankle. None of us liked her. She was small, self centered, and hella rude.

"So uh hey Stormie, what's with the outfit." Morgan said suggestively while wriggling her eyebrows. I blushed at her innuendo.

"Shut it you. I have to dress like this" I hissed as Jordyn howled with laughter.

"Have they seen your social media yet? Your gonna have to delete it if you don't want your little _secret_ to get out." I growled as Jordyn reminded me, yet again, of the recent posts on my snapchat and Instagram.

"I have time!" I huffed while gathering my things. Third period was almost over. I rolled my eyes at the thought of having to come into contact with Shaver again. He used to be like a brother to me but then he started dating my ex best friend. Now it seems they are both out to get me.

"OMG!!!!!!" Destiny came bouncing up to me as I waited in the usual spot by the gym for her. Once she got done explaining about her new art project we slowly headed to lunch, enjoying each others company as we listened to the loud freshman run amuck around us.

"So have you met him yet?" I rolled my eyes. Ever since I started training, Destiny has asked me the same question every.damn.time.

"No. I can't exactly meet anyone remember? I'm to noticable." I said while pointing at my eyes. Destiny huffed in annoyance at my sarcasm. She was just as excited as I was when she heard the news, but she was annoyed that I didn't get to have much fun.

"Destiny I probably wont ever meet him. You know that."

"But y'all are in the same company!" I flinched as she practically screamed in my ear.

"Wanna one didn't debut under that company." I sighed as I thought of the famous boy group that had taken the world by storm. Before I had to answer anymore we made it to the cafeteria. After getting our food we sat down and started eating while laughing at the memes Cody and Jonathan showed us.

"You sure you can eat those? Wont SHE get mad?" Destiny asked as I opened the cookie i had bought. I loved cookies especially the soft ones.

"Don't worry a few can't hurt, besides what she doesnt know wont kill her"

"Oh really now?" I stopped mid bite at the familiar voice behind me. I slowly turned and looked up at the middle aged brunette looming over me with a disapproving look while she tapped her foot on the ground. I gulped and quickly slid the cookie over to Destiny before standing up and bowing. Mrs. Song was my personal manager, though some joked she was more like a babysitter. She was alittle taller then me with long black hair that she often wore in a tight bun or ponytail. No matter where she went, she always looked professional.

"Ah c'mon Mrs. Song a few can't hurt right?"

"You must stay in top condition! You will be famous, a world star! You can't go around eating cookies and looking fat!" She scolded. I heard Destiny attempting to stiffle her laughter. I rolled my eyes. This was the typical lecture I got anytime I wanted to do something "un-idol like".

"Did you make it to class ok?" She asked after calming down. She always came later then I did so she had no idea what I did for the first half of the day.

"Ya came I right at the bell"

"Well maybe if you got up earlier you would get here sooner."

"...whatever" I grumbled before shoving a spoon full of rice in my mouth. I was known for my habit of sleeping in. Ara always laughs when I rush through the dorm trying to get my things together.

"Ugh I'm so tired" I slouched in Jordyns seat while Jake called roll. 7th period ROTC. Quiet possibly my favorite class of the day. This particular class was almost all let 1 though so that was kinda boring. The most drama was usually with Ash. Though right now there was some drama between Ashley and Sean. She hates me now. Oh well. Mrs. Song found this class amusing and usually sat in and listened to the shit that went on in here.

"STOP FUCKING SINGILING ME OUT!" Ash screamed as she flipped over the desk in anger. I let out a sigh as she and Jordyn got into it again. Captian broke it up right as Ash was gearing up to hit Jordyn. I laughed as he walked off in anger. These days were always my favorite, even if it did end in silence.

"Welcome back" I turned to my left to see Gabby walking towards me. I jumped up and squeled in delight before capturing her in a bone crushing hug. I loved Gabby, she was awesome. She always kept me grounded and I knew I could talk to her about anything. She had been the second person I told, the first obviously being Destiny, but like everyone she always asked the same question. Did you meet him?

"Lol it's good to be back for the week. Now I get to sleep in alittle!" I joked as Mrs. Song gave a little snort. She knew that the times were pretty much the same. I just took naps in the afternoon here.

"Man how do you do it? Aren't the times like completely different? They are 13 hours ahead of us." Gabby asked as the class started settling down again.

"I don't know to be honest. I just go where they say and sleep when I can." I shrugged as Gabby rolled her eyes at my nonchalant tone. I honestly didn't care that my schedule was hectic. I loved every minute of it. Suddenly the bell rang signaling that school was over. I packed up my things and started to head out the door when suddenly Mrs. Song stopped me.

"Hold on a minute. I just got a message. Starting this weekend you will be a backup dancer." She said while frowning.

"Really? For who?"

"Wanna one's Kang Daniel."

 **Hey guys! so for those of you who read and follow my stories this will be quiet a shock for you lol. This is my first time ever writing a story about real people so please bear with me and im sorry if some parts seem slow or boring. This is based off a dream I had and I liked it so I thought I would write about it and share it with you guys! please enjoy!**


End file.
